Lost Little Lamb
by SilentWriterBear
Summary: Far Cry 5 fanfiction. The story follows a woman stuck in a foreign country, trying to survive and understand the world with Edens Gate and the confusing feelings she was developing for The Baptist, John Seed.
1. The Beginning

The wind whipped and howled through the trees, rain spattering against the dirtied window of the cabin. There was a small light within, flickering, fighting to stay alight through the harshness of the cool night air that seeped in through the cracks of the old building.

A form was bundled in blankets, tucked away within a corner, eyes unwavering as they watched the flames dance. The Deputy knew the form well, along with that of the cabin. He'd been here a few times previously, the first was simply by chance, looking for a place to hideout due to a heavy thunderstorm. She had seemed so frightened, but of course who wouldn't be under the circumstances? The first thought that had entered her mind had been that he was from Eden's Gate, there to collect her to join the flock but once she knew who he was, she softened, hope bubbling in those hazel eyes.

The Deputy had tried to get her to leave, to join the others in the Resistance but she was always hesitant and he could never understand why. Why did she choose solitude? No matter how many times he questioned her, she would never answer, quickly changing the topic.

Tonight was different though. Tonight would change both of their lives, both in good and bad ways. The Deputy came charging in, hand clutching tightly onto his shoulder as he panted heavily, the door swinging shut behind him. She scurried close to him, gasping when her eyes landed on the wound. This was the first time he'd seen her so alive, so active as she dragged him into the kitchen and pulled out a first aid kit from a cabinet.

"What happened?" Her words were gentle, but there was an urgency, a protectiveness to her voice.

"Peggies. I went to take down one of John's outposts and there were too many." His voice was hoarse and strained, face scrunching tightly as she applied alcohol to the wound. There wasn't much she could do, and whilst she knew this she would at least do as much as she could. He watched her work on the wound, directing her on what to do next when she seemed unsure.

They were almost done when the sound of engines and shouting approached, signalling the arrival of the Peggies. She growled in frustration, looking at the Deputy with a glare. He'd led them here after all, he had led them to her. She crouched down, pulling him along with her.

"We need to get out of here. I know I wasn't too keen before about joining the Resistance but, seeing you like this...I can't ignore it anymore. I can't ignore the suffering of people by the hands of these monsters." She whispered, but the words were harsh and laced with hatred.

"Oh Deputy, we know you're in there!" The familiar voice of John Seed sounded out, his men jeering and laughing. In the short span of time, they'd already surrounded the cabin, ensuring that no one would get out without one of them knowing.

"Now, why don't you come out here. Otherwise, we'll have to force our way in." The Deputy's eyes widened, looking towards her, grimacing at the idea of her being stuck with this sadist. He nudged her, looking up towards the hatch that led to the loft. She shook her head vigorously, refusing to abandon him. His palm forcefully fell over her mouth, dragging her over to the bundle of blankets, using them to hide her as he knew that time was running out. John was not a patient man. She wasn't happy, fighting against him quietly, eventually giving up at the sound of approaching footsteps.

The Deputy scurried away as the door flung open, hand reaching up towards his injured shoulder while the other held a gun, directing it towards a Peggie that shone a flashlight into his eyes.

Time felt as though it was standing still, until pain shot through his head. He fell to the floor with a grunt, a Peggie standing behind him, baseball bat in hand. John tsk'd, confidently striding towards the Deputy.

"I gave you a choice Deputy. It makes me wonder if maybe you're hiding something for me. You wouldn't do that, now would you?" John lowered himself down, squatting as his piercing blue eyes searched the Deputy's, a sadistic smile playing on his lips.

She had managed to remain quiet and still, despite every part of her body urging her to rush these people, to help out the Deputy. She wasn't stupid though. She didn't know how to fire a gun, it wasn't something you usually learned to do in England.

The blankets completely smothered her, meaning that she only knew what was going on based on sound and conversation. It made her uncomfortable, anxiety scratching, clawing at her.

"No." The Deputy was weak, it was evident in his voice and it hurt her to hear him. Despite the conviction held in the answer, John shook his head, fingers tracing along his lower lip as he thought.

He knew the Deputy fairly well by now, and it was unusual for the man to go down without a fight. He was making it all too easy, and that to John meant that he was hiding something or someone.

They remained there, silent and unmoving. The Deputy could have sighed in relief when his body was finally dragged up, signalling their departure. His eyes gave a brief glance towards the bundle of blankets, certain that she would remain safe long enough to run to the Resistance but he'd made a mistake as John's had been watching, noticing the look, despite how quick it was. John didn't let on though, no, of course not. That would ruin his fun and so instead he waved the Peggies to go outside, watching as they dragged the Deputy away.

She didn't move, even when she heard footsteps approaching her, eyes squeezing shut tightly in hopes that they would quickly retreat but they didn't.

John crouched down, lightly pulling and tugging at each blanket, his own strength vastly outweighing hers as she tried in vain to hold onto them. This was the first time she'd seen John in person, and despite herself, she couldn't lie that he was attractive. She'd thought it before when she'd seen him on the TV but that charming smile hid darkness.

"Ah, there you are." John smiled triumphantly, a finger gliding softly along her jaw line before gripping her chin harshly, forcing their eyes to meet.

She glared at him, one of her hands searching within the blankets for the knife that always remained there with her, feeling the tip of it slice easily into her finger. She didn't want him to see or notice the pain but he did. It was one of her biggest flaws, the way her emotions were so readily available on her face, despite how much she tried to hide them.

John was quick, much quicker than she anticipated as she gripped the knife handle and rushed it towards him, his hand catching and gripping onto her wrist in a bone-crushing hold that made her wince and whimper as the tip of the blade brushed against his black vest.

"I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to save you." His grip tightened, a wolfish smile playing on his lips as he inflicted pain upon her until the knife finally fell from her grasp, dropping to the floor with a thud.

"Get the fuck off of me, Seed." She growled out, wincing and struggling against his hold.

"Now, that is no way for a young lady to speak." He countered, grabbing hold of her other wrist as she went to swing for him. He stood, dragging her up with him, finally being able to see her fully as the blankets stood in a pool around her bare feet. She wore a baggy shirt that hid her figure, hanging low enough that it almost seemed that she wasn't wearing anything on her lower half, but as she shifted to kick at him, he saw the denim shorts.

Every struggle, every kick would result in his grip tightening and twisting, her body bending in pain, the whimpers he elicited from her causing excitement to shoot through his body.

John dragged her outside, going towards the truck that held the Deputy within it. He grinned sadistically, holding her face harshly, forcing them to look at one another.

Her eyes showed defeat and fear but even so, she continued to struggle, which earned her a low growl from John's chest as he pulled her body tightly against his, flaunting the control he had.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a Peggie hand him something, unable to see it until a piece of white cloth was forced over her mouth. She screamed into the cloth, efforts redoubling to free herself but they quickly began to weaken, her mind becoming hazy and her muscles going limp until the only thing that held her up was John.

The Deputy struggled against his restraints, ignoring the pain that pulsed throughout his shoulder and head but he was soon to meet the same fate.

The last thing he remembered seeing was John carrying her body and sliding it into the passenger seat of a truck, before then confidently striding towards the driver's side.

As they set off John looked towards her limp body, head resting against the window, bobbing with every movement the truck made. She was beautiful, he couldn't deny that. Her features were soft as she slumbered, plump rosy lips gently parted, dark brown wavy locks framing her face perfectly. He wondered why he hadn't seen her before. He knew everyone within Holland Valley, especially those part of the Resistance and yet here she was, an unknown entity.

His fingers tapped on the steering wheel, whistling along with the cult music that played from the radio as they drove towards his bunker, his brother's warning still weighing heavy on him. The Deputy would reach atonement, and so would this new little lamb.


	2. Her Name

The sound of someone whistling stirred her, the song so familiar but just out of her grasp to distinguish as she was slowly gaining consciousness. Her head felt heavy and hazy after the hit of Bliss that they'd been administered.

She went to move her hands, only now realising that they were tightly bound, along with her legs, to the chair. Those big eyes opened wide, head flopping upwards to look around at her surroundings, noting that there was a woman beside her.

The other woman looked pale and thin, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked between John and the Deputy. It didn't take long to realise who she was, her deputy uniform dirtied and torn.

John sauntered around them, his every step oozing confidence and power as he placed a tin toolbox atop a table, wiping it down before turning towards the Deputy, eyes concentrating solely on him.

"My parents were the first ones to teach me about the Power of Yes." He began, pulling items out of the toolbox, placing them onto the wooden table as he continued speaking.

"One night, they took me into the kitchen, and they threw me on the ground, and I experienced pain after pain after pain --" A piece of flesh was stapled to the board, the stapler then thrown down aggressively, both woman letting out an anguished cry, fighting against their restraints.

"And when I didn't think I could take anymore, I did." John grabbed hold of a tattoo gun, closing the distance between himself and the Deputy, moving the lamp so that he could see the man clearly, they man that had caused him so many issues, so much frustration since his arrival.

"Something broke free inside. I wasn't scared. I was...clear." He paused briefly, beginning to assemble the tattoo gun.

"I looked up at them and I started to laugh. All I could say was...Yes." The tattoo gun briefly buzzed to life, earning a satisfactory smile from John.

"I spent my entire life looking for more things to say 'yes' to. I opened up every hole in my body and when those were filled. I created more." The Deputy's shirt was torn open, revealing his bare chest as John spoke, cleaning the area with a sponge, rubbing the built up dirt and grime away.

"But it was Joseph who showed me just how selfish I was being. Always receiving. Always taking. The best gift isn't the one you get, it's the one you give and giving takes courage. The courage..." John began walking towards the two woman, no emotions showing on his face as he recited the script.

"...to own your sin. To etch it on to your flesh and carry its burden and when you have endured, when you have truly began to atone, to cut it out like a cancer and display it for all to see. My god that's courage." John almost seemed enlightened as he spoke, a sick smile tugging at his lips. His attention returned to the Deputy, pulling a large knife from the toolbox.

"I'm going to teach you courage. Teach you how to say 'yes' so you can confront your weakness. Confront your sin. You will swim across an ocean of pain and emerge..." The excitement bubbled within him, his voice becoming louder, booming in the dimly lit room. "...free. For only then can you truly begin to atone."

Still holding the knife, John moved towards the two woman, first Hudson and then the stranger, his finger dipping under her baggy shirt, pulling it down slightly to expose her collarbone, the blade scratching along delicate flesh. She whimpered, eyes closing tightly as fear sent her rigid.

"Now Deputy, I have an offer for you. If you agree to atone, to say 'yes'...I will let one of these women go." John chuckled when he saw the Deputy's face, watching the internal battle that was going on.

"You can choose who." John continued, though he suspected he knew where the Deputy's loyalty lay, and he wasn't wrong when it was Hudson's name that rang out in the silence.

He almost expected his new little lamb to be upset, but no emotions showed on her face for the first time, her eyes holding a faraway look. She accepted the decision, and had honestly expected it but that didn't mean she had to be happy about, or that she wouldn't be concerned what was to happen to her, to the Deputy. Too many emotions swirled around in her head for one to clearly present itself on her face.

John nodded, shouting for his followers to come in, giving them his orders before drawing in close to the Deputy, his voice low and dangerous.

"Deputy Hudson will be free once you have atoned. That other woman is mine now, she belongs to me." John was possessive, acting as if she were a toy of his, though that probably wasn't far from the truth. He stood to his full height, looking down at a man that looked broken before bringing a chair forward to listen to the Deputy's confession. "Let's begin, shall we."

She was wheeled away, craning her neck to see where they were taking Deputy Hudson, noting that they seemed to be going to opposite ends of the bunker.

She'd tried to keep track of the winding corridors, but they all began to mesh into one. By the time the follower had stopped in front of a large metal door, she'd completely lost the route that had been taken to arrive there.

She was pushed inside, the constraints remaining in place, her wrists and ankles chaffing with every slight movement she made. The heavy door sealed shut, darkness consuming the room other than a small amount of light that seeped through the small, thick glassed window, allowing her a glimpse of the hallways and any that passed by.

Minutes turned into hours as she sat there waiting, head lolling from side to side, sleepiness beginning to take over, mental and emotional exhaustion taking its toll.

She had no idea how long she'd been there for when John Seed opened the door. Sleep had been disturbed, filled with nightmares that violently forced her to wake. Seeing him stood there felt like it was another. Her eyes were bleary as she looked up at him.

"Where's the Deputy?" Her voice was quiet, barely above a whisper but John heard the question, loud and clear. He didn't answer her, whistling that familiar tune once again as she was wheeled towards the confession room.

There was no sign of the Deputy in there, but she could smell the iron that lingered in the air, pools of blood collected where he had been sat.

"Where's the Deputy? What have you done to him?" Her voice was urgent this time, her sore wrists tugging at the restraints. John placed a single digit against her lips, pressing against them gently, feeling their softness.

"I will answer your questions in time, but first you must answer mine." He pulled forward a chair, sitting down on it, his thighs resting either side of her legs. He felt her tense under the contact, pushing his thigh against hers lightly with a devious grin.

"Where are you from? I can tell you aren't American by your accent." John leaned forward, forcing himself into her personal space. She remained silent for longer than he appreciated, his patience growing thin with each passing second. She saw his hands clench into fists, she could see the anger in his eyes, could feel it radiating off of him.

"England. I'm from England." She spoke as clear and as calmly as she could muster, attempting to hide the chaos within her.

"What are you doing in Hope County?" He responded, his features softening.

"I was looking for somewhere to get away, to get out into the wild. England doesn't really have many places like that. I saw an advert for a holiday let, and it looked perfect..." She paused, her tone darkening. "...and then this shit show happened."

"What is your name?" John was listening intently, enjoying the sound of her voice, particularly the soft accent.

The conversation paused as she thought, wondering whether she wanted this monster to know her name. It felt to her that he thought it would give him power over her. She didn't believe it though. It was only a name. Nothing more, nothing less. It only had power if you let it. She heard John shift, her gaze returning to his.

"Sadie Turner." The smile on his face was charming, too charming and it made her heart momentarily skip. Her eyes turned away from him, asking that same question again, "Where's the Deputy, John?"

He enjoyed the way his name sounded on her tongue, wanting to hear it more, hear her whimpering it. Despite his thoughts, his voice remained neutral, giving away nothing. "He is fine. He has atoned for his sins and is being patched up as we speak."


End file.
